A Normal Day Or Is It?
by joongie
Summary: Singing 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins! Very funny and amusing. Cunning!Dumbledore In Love!HPDM Clueless!RWHG COMPLETE
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy or Fergalcious.

**A/N: **Something I came up with one day while listening to my one playlist, enjoy. Song is Fergalicious by Fergie

A Normal Day…Or Is It?

Intro

Dumbledore, being the great mastermind that he was, had made a plan for a little fun before the Christmas break…and what better than some meddling with our favorite students? Dumbledore sat there chuckling to himself as breakfast began to assemble in the great hall. Everyone was almost all finally sitting down, and now it was time for the first of the show. Last night he had Dobby put a music potion into two groups of Slytherin and Gryffindor drinks, and the potion should be taking effect …right …about ….now. The grand entrance doors swung open, Draco Malfoy in the lead of a group of Slytherins with a serious look on his face.

"Dracolicious definition make them boys go loco. They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo, you could see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy. I got reasons why I tease 'em, boys just come and go like seasons. Dracolicious" Draco Malfoy sang out, flipping his blonde hair out

"So delicious." Crabbe and Goyle sang in the background. The whole hall was silent

"But I ain't promiscuous, and if you was suspicious…all that shit is fictitious. I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh). That puts them boys on rock, rock, And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got." Draco sang out again, swaying his hips and blowing kisses, somewhere a girl passes out.

"So delicious."

"It's hot, hot."

"So delicious." Crabbe and Goyle sang, siding along their friend.

"I put them boys on rock, rock."

"So delicious."

"They wanna taste of what I got." Draco sang boldly smiling. A Gryffindor was shocked he could smile…

"Dracolicious"

"T-T-T-T-Tasty, tasty."

"Dracolicious def-, Dracolicious def-, Dracolicious def-...Dracolicious definition make them boys go crazy, they always claim they know me. Comin' to me call me Drakey," "Hey Stacy" Pansy said from behind him somewhere.

"I'm the D to the R, A, C the O. And can't no other wizard put it down like me." Draco sang out, jumping on the nearest table, "I'm Dracolicious."

"So delicious" Crabbe and Goyle sang from somewhere down the table

"My body stay vicious, I be up in the gym just working on my fitness. He's my witness." Draco said, showing one of his muscular arms from seven years of Quidditch.

"Oooh wee" Pansy sang, looking like she was going to faint.

"I put yo' boy on rock rock, and he be lining down the block just to watch what I got," Draco sang, pointing to…Cho?! Dumbledore laughed, he always loved a good foreshadowing. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle went back to sing the "So delicious" part before Draco hopped off the table he was on and headed towards…Gryffindor.

"Baby, baby, baby, if you really want me, honey get some patience. Maybe then you'll get a taste, I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey. It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy" Draco sang in a higher voice pointing to someone at the Gryffindor table. The room was once again shocked, but couldn't figure out who he was pointing to. Whispers came among the tables.

"T to the A to the S T E Y boy you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y boy you tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Draco." Pansy sang, as Draco nodded.

"All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh). I just wanna say it now, I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama, I don't wanna take your man," Draco sang, this time looking somewhat pointedly at..Ginny Weasley. Ron Weasley's face turned bright red, and his best friend Harry Potter had to cool him down without laughing.

"And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited, and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it. But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele…Cuz' they say he…" Draco started turning towards his friends, "Delicious."

"So delicious." Crabbe and Goyle sang again.

"But I ain't promiscuous, and if you was suspicious…all that shit is fictitious. I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh). That puts them boys on rock, rock, and they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got). It's so delicious."

"Aye, aye, aye, aye."

"So delicious," Draco belted out, shaking his hips to the beat.

"Aye, aye, aye, aye."

"So delicious."

"Aye, aye, aye, aye." Crabbe and Goyle sang one last time.

"I'm Dracolicious." Draco said, posing at the front of the hall again, and then slyly moved to his seat and put his robes on again. Half of the great hall either a. clapped or b. laughed while the other half sat there in stunned silence.

"Well, that was wonderfully done. Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Now please return to your meals, classes will be starting soon." Dumbledore announced. Afterwards kids started finishing eating and headed off to class.

"This is why you needed the music potion I am guessing?" Snape asked with a look of feigned disgust on his face.

"Why of course, just a little Christmas fun is all." Dumbledore said with a hearty laugh, "Now off to class with you Severus, it's a Gryffindor Slytherin one!" Snape growled before Dumbledore skipped off to somewhere…


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **Do not own the world of Harry Potter, just like to play with it, or the songs.

**A/N: **Second Chapter. Song is All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey.

A Normal Day…Or Is It?

Chapter One

"Well that's it, the school has gone bloody physco.' Ron stated.

"It wasn't that bad Ron!" Hermione persisted, she happened to like the display.

"Not that bad? Draco Malfoy shaking it and singing in front of us?!" Ron said, red filling his face again.

"I liked it too." Harry said with a small laugh. It was their seventh year of Hogwarts and things still hadn't really changed. Ron and Hermione were in their denial love relationship, Harry hadn't really found anyone since the final battle…but he had grown. Harry was finally almost as tall as his best friend and had longish straighter black hair, and had gotten rid of the glasses. Hermione was now more of a women then a girl and he hair had finally gone straight which Ron liked. Ron was still ever the same, but with more charming appeal.

"YOUR ALL BONKERS!" Ron declared, waving his arms as they headed into Potions.

"Good song there Malfoy, been planning that for awhile?" Ron said as they sat down, Draco Malfoy was a couple tables away.

"It just happened, something was put in my drink last night or something." Draco stated stiffly before turning back, his face a bit red with embarrassment. Snape looked around wondering who would be the next on Dumbledore's list.

"Parchment out, take notes off the board and then start the potion." Snape said in a boring voice and looked around before sitting at his desk. Harry started writing down the words and then suddenly something came over him. He dropped his quill to the table…

"Harry, you okay mate?" Ron asked, seeing his friends face.

"I-I-I'm not sure…" Harry said back, his body getting up without his permission really.

"Oh no Ron…he's going to…" Hermione said, noticing the way he looked like Draco earlier

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need. I don't care about presents, underneath the Christmas tree…I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true..." Harry sang softly.

"Harry stop it!" Ron said quickly, trying to stop his friend. Harry ignored him and headed towards the blonde boy staring at him oddly.

"All I want for Christmas is you..." Harry said pointing. Snape laughed to himself, so this is why the old coot wanted this to happen.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need. I don't care about presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you..." Harry sang louder this time and twirled himself around the classroom. The students, minus Draco Malfoy who was in shock, all stared at the professor thinking he would stop it.

"You baby!" Harry sang, walking towards Draco Malfoy, "I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick; I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you." Draco had now become extreamly red at the sight of his rival confessing his love for him in front of the whole seventh year potions class.  
"You..." Harry sang, pointing again, "All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's laughter fills the air! And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me?" Ron had become aggravated and Hermione told him to stop and let Harry sing.

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby  
standing right outside my door!" Harry sang, twirling again around in circles, "Oh I just want him for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true!  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you. All I want for Christmas is you baby." Harry finished in a kneeling postion beside Draco and let out a sigh. He got up and went to go sit back with his friends.

"Interesting display Potter. Now everyone BACK TO WORK." Snape yelled. The class returned to their work. Draco looked over at Harry and thought to himself…am I really gay?


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the song White and Nerdy. TYVM.

**A/N: **This will be a shorter story. There are only 3 or 4 more chapters and then the day is done and the potion wears off. So enjoy!

A Normal Day…Or Is It?

Chapter Two

"Lunch, finally! I am starving!" Ron said, trying to avoid conversation about what had happened in Potions earlier. By now everyone knew in the Great Hall knew of Harry's song and his love for his rival. The trio sat down to whispers around them. Harry just laughed, what did he care? The other Gryffindors were the only ones not whispering because they cared for Harry and were loyal to him of course.

"Harry, tell me one thing." Hermione asked finally, putting down her half of a turkey sandwich.

"Of course Herms, what is it?" Harry pondered back to her, his eyes glittering as if he already knew the question.

"Do you love Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked finally. Ron choked on his mince pie and looked up.

"HERMIONE!"

"Ronald, we can't avoid this conversation forever." Hermione said pointedly. Ron shrugged and returned to stuffing his face with food.

"Yes, I do. I figured it out awhile ago…I guess that's why I started fighting with him when I was younger. It was after I broke up with Ginny, over the summer of course. I figured out that maybe I just didn't want girls and that I was in fact gay. That's when I started dreaming about Draco." Harry responded with a small laugh.

"That is….SO HOT." Hermione blurted out. Ron looked up at her in shock.

"Hot?! HE JUST CALLED HIM DRACO! Harry, seriously, I don't care that your gay because that's accepted in the wizarding world like anything else, but really Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron, really." Harry responded with a smirk.

"Okay…I accept it, but he hurts you at all and I'm going to deck him." Ron finally said with a smile. Harry punched him in the arm and laughed. Lunch continued as it had always been and everyone was talking about the upcoming Christmas break.

"I can't believe we have it in a day!" Hermione said excited, she was going to Rome for Christmas.

"Oh joy. You sure you don't want me to stay with you Harry?" Ron asked looking over at his friend; he was also going on a vacation with his dad to America. Oh yeah…Mr. Weasley he doesn't work in the Muggle department anymore…he's the new Minister of Magic.

"Yeah, it's fine." Harry said with a smile, he looked over to the Slytherin table…Harry just happened to know that a certain Slytherin was staying behind too…

"They see me mowin' my front lawn, I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy. Think I'm just too white and nerdy, think I'm just too white and nerdy, can't you see I'm white and nerdy? Look at me, I'm white and nerdy!" Ron Weasley all of a sudden sang, getting up at the end of the Gryffindor table. The whole Great Hall went silent and realized it was another seventh year singer.

"I wanna roll with the gangstas, but so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy. Think I'm just too white and nerdy, think I'm just too white and nerdy; I'm just too white and nerdy. Really really white and nerdy." Ron said pointing to the 'gangster' Slytherins. Some of them burst out laughing at this comment.

"First in my class here at Hogwarts, got skills, I'm a champion at Wizard's Chess. MC Escher - that's my favorite MC. Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea. My brooms never spin, to the contrary,you'll find that they're quite stationary, all of my action figures are cherry. Steven Hawking's in my library!" Ron sang and danced somewhat at the same time, "My WizardSpace page is all totally pimped out, got people beggin' for my top eight spaces. Yo, I know pi to a thousand places, ain't got no grills but I still wear braces.I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise. I'm a whiz at Chess - I could play for days, once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed, my fingers' movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze . There's no killer app I haven't run. At Pascal, well I'm number one. Do vector calculus just for fun. I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun. Happy Days is my favorite theme song. I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong. I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on; I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon." Ron posed near Crabbe and Goyle before continuing his way around the place. "They see me ride on my Comet, I know in my heart they think I'm white and nerdy. Think I'm just too white and nerdy, think I'm just too white and nerdy. Can't you see I'm white and nerdy? Look at me, I'm white and nerdy! I'd like to roll with the gangstas, although it's apparent I'm too white and nerdy…Think I'm just too white and nerdy, think I'm just too white and nerdy. I'm just too white and nerdy. How'd I get so white and nerdy?" Ron bellowed out, holding his arms out in question, "I've been browsin', inspectin' X-Men comics, you know I collect 'em. The pens in my pocket, I must protect 'em! My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored. Shopping online for deals on some writable media, I edit Wikipedia. I memorized Holy Grail really well, I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL? I got a business doing websites. When my friends need some code, who do they call? I do HTML for 'em all! Even made a homepage for my dog." Harry, in shock just kind of laughed and watched all the non muggle born or muggle wizards stare at him like 'what in the world?' "Yo, I got myself a fanny pack, they were havin' a sale down at The Gap! Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap, pop, pop, hope no one sees me gettin' freaky…" Ron said, making the motion of pretending to kiss someone, "I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cream. I was in Garden Club and Duel Club and even the Chess Team. Only question I ever thought was hard was do I like Snape or do I like Dumbledore?  
Spend every weekend at the Wizard Fair, got my name on my underwear." Draco Malfoy cracked up laughing at this one, Ron Weasley has his name on his underwear? Princeless. "They see me strollin' they laughin' and rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white and nerdy.  
Just because I'm white and nerdy, hust because I'm white and nerdy. All because I'm white and nerdy! Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy!" Ron said with wide eyes, "I wanna ride with the gangstas, but, oh well, it's obvious I'm white and nerdy. Think I'm just too white and nerdy, think I'm just too white and nerdy. I'm just too white and nerdy.  
Look at me, I'm white and nerdy!" Ron finished and as quickly as it started it ended. He sat down with a bright red face and buried in his hands and laughed to himself, "I cannot believe I just did that." Harry laughed and finished his meal before leaving with the others for afternoon classes.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'If You Were Gay' by Avenue Q, but I have changed some parts to it to fit the story though Starrose on youtube, she does a good rendition of it 

**A/N**: Ah sorry this took so long, seriously been busy lately! Enjoy.\

Chapter Three

Draco Malfoy was having a no good, very bad, rotten day so far…well he thought he was. Today he had done a rendition of a muggle song at breakfast, serenaded by Potter in potions with a Christmas love song, saw Ron Weasley try to be gangster, and was now reconsidering his sexuality. He stood there troubled in the hallway, biting on the end of a new quill, and thinking things through. He decided to head back to the dorms and use his free period wisely before going to dinner. Draco picked out a book from his bag and sat down in his favorite chair by the fire with a content look on his face.

"Ah an afternoon alone with my favorite book, Potions of the 1940's! No roommate to bother me…how could life get any better than this?" Draco said to himself, flipping open the book. The portrait door slammed as someone walked in.

"Oh, hi Draco!" Crabbe said, sitting down on the couch with Goyle beside him.

"Hi Crabbe, Goyle." Draco said with a non-enthusiastic tone.

"Hey Draco, you'll never guess what happened to us in the hallway this morning.  
This guy was smiling at us and talking to us!" Goyle said turning to Draco and his book.

"That's very interesting." Draco responded in a monotone voice again.

"He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming on to us. I think he might've thought we were gay!" Crabbe blurted out. Draco put his book down and raised an eyebrow at the two, "Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?"

'Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Draco..." Crabbe responded with a little bit of a smirk.

"I'm NOT getting defensive! What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm trying to read." Draco said, shouting the first part. He blushed and looked back down at his closed book.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Draco. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about!" Crabbe said, crossing his arms and nodding.

"I don't want to talk about it, Crabbe and Goyle! This conversation is over!!!" Draco screamed, waving his arms.

"Yeah, but..." Goyle started saying.

"OVER!!!" Draco spat back.  
"Well, okay, but just so you know…" Goyle said, getting ready for him and Crabbe to sing.

"IF YOU WERE GAY THAT'D BE OKAY. I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY, I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY! BECAUSE YOU SEE, IF IT WERE ME, I WOULD FEEL FREE TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY…BUT I'M NOT GAY." Crabbe sang loudly and obnoxiously.

"Crabbe and Goyle, please! I am trying to read...What?!" Draco said, seeing the look on

Goyle's face.

"IF YOU WERE QUEER!" Goyle said in a sing songy loud voice.

"Ah, Goyle!"

"I'D STILL BE HERE," Goyle continued.

"Goyle, I'm trying to read this book." Draco responded in a huffy voice.

"YEAR AFTER YEAR!" Goyle bellowed out again.

"Goyle!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME," Crabbe cut in.

"Argh!" Draco said, placing his book on the table.

"AND I KNOW THAT YOU," Crabbe sang pointing to the blonde.

"What?" Draco said in angst.

"WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO," Crabbe sang then pointing to himself.

"I would?" Draco responded laughing.

"IF I TOLD YOU TODAY, "HEY! GUESS WHAT, I'M GAY!"…BUT I'M NOT GAY." Crabbe sang back.

"I'M HAPPY JUST BEING WITH YOU." Crabbe and Goyle sang in unison.

"High Button Shoes, Pal Blaise..." Draco said mumbling to himself.

"SO WHAT SHOULD IT MATTER TO US WHAT YOU DO IN BED WITH GUYS?" the two boys sang in unison, standing on either side of Draco.

"Crabbe and Goyle, that's GROSS!" Draco said, now sitting straight up like he was trying to hide something…

"No it's not!" Goyle said waving his hand.

"IF YOU WERE GAY I'D SHOUT HOORAY!" Crabbe sang, throwing up his hands like he was shouting in joy.

"I am not listening!" Draco responded, putting his hands over his ears.

"AND HERE WE'D STAY," Crabbe sang back.

"La la la la la!" Draco said, his eyes now closed too.

"BUT I WOULDN'T GET IN YOUR WAY." Crabbed responded.

"Aaaah!" Draco shouted in anguish.

"YOU CAN COUNT ON US TO ALWAYS BE BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY, TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY, YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY! AND, AS THEY SAY, IT'S IN YOUR DNA! YOU'RE GAY!" Crabbe and Goyle sang together now with a sort of cancan dance gone wrong as Draco sat their in shock.

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!" Draco shouted as he became even more embarrassed.

"If you were gay." Crabbe pointed out before him and Goyle left to go find a snack in the kitchens.

"Argh!" Draco shouted, he had just been in yet another song moment…stupid moments. But they were right, he was gay and he knew it, "Am I in love with him?" He sat there, his head in his hands for a while, he then decided it was time to go see what was up in the library…


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stupid Girls by Pink.

A/N: Some words have been changed in the song, enjoy.

Chapter Four

Draco rounded the corner, trying to find peace in the large library. He noticed the Golden Trio sitting there talking and chose a table across the room…just to be near him. A group of girls came straggling in and sat at a table close to the trio.

"Wow, look at them." Ron commented to Harry. Harry, who was now sure of his being gay, laughed and nodded. Hermione just sat there in silence, reading the same page over and over again.

"I'd snog the blonde one." Ron responded dreamily.

"You mean-" Harry started. Hermione looked up with aggravation crossing her features.

"Yeah she's a fine one mate." Ron babbled, still admiring the blonde girl at the next table. Hermione let out a sigh and put her book down.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked, now noticing the angered girl.

"No." Hermione responded. She looked right at the red head and sent a death glare.

"If this is about the fact that I wanted to barrow your Potions notes…" Ron said, gulping as he finished the sentence. All of a sudden Hermione stood up and sat on the table. Harry's eyes widened at what was coming…

"Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls! Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl." Hermione sang sitting there, "Go to Twillfit and Tattings, you'll find them there, laughing loud so all the little people stare.  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne. Drop a name!" Ron sat there, his mouth open a bit as he stared at his best friend.

"What happened to the dreams of a girl minister? She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent! They travel in packs of two or three, with their itsy bitsy kitties and their teeny-weeny tees. Where, oh where, have the smart people gone? Oh where, oh where could they be?" Hermione sang, putting her arms up as she jumped off the table. Draco, on the other side of the room, sat there in confusion.

"Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back! Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl. Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back. Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl." Hermione sang, flipping her hair and posing.

"Disease's growing, it's epidemic. I'm scared that there ain't a cure! The world believes it and I'm going crazy, I cannot take any more. I'm so glad that I'll never fit in, that will never be me," Hermione sang, pointing to the blonde girl, "Outcasts and girls with ambition, that's what I wanna see! Disasters all around, world despaired. Their only concern, will they up my hair?"

"Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back! Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl. Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back, push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl." Hermione sang, going around the group of girls.

"Pretty will you me girl, silly as a lucky girl. Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl! Pretty would you me girl, silly as a lucky girl. Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!" Hermione chanted, pretending to curl her hair around her finger.

"Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back. Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back! Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl." Hermione sang, flipping her hair again and sticking out her chest.

"Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back. Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl." Hermione finished, again sitting on their library table. The library sat there in silence as Draco Malfoy and the gaggle of girls left.

"Well I think I'll be heading to get ready for dinner." Harry said packing up his stuff.

"Was that…for me?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione just nodded, picked up her books, and left. Harry looked over at Ron,

"Come on."

"Alright." Ron said, a bit dazed and confused now. Harry shook his head and dragged his friend to dinner. There was a lot going on in one day and Mr Potter wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"I can handle Voldy, I can handle my aunt and uncle, but how will I had Draco?" Harry muttered to himself.

"What was that Harry?" Ron asked, looking up from his feet as he walked.

"Ask Hermione out! It's Christmas, you love each other, I think you get the picture?" Harry responded, trying to hide his embarassment.

"Your right! I'll do it tonight." Ron said with a confident nod. Harry rolled his eyes as they walked into the Great Hall to find a calm yet mysterious peace.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter again, and I do not own Kiss the Girl.

**A/N: **This I think shall be the last chapter, I may do an epilogue. I have changed the words for obvious reasons.

Chapter Five

"Come on Ron, I'd like some of the chicken too!" Harry said in a huffed voice to his friend. There was hustle and bustle going on in the Great Hall after the day of magical singing. Pansy had broke out in song to Barbie Girl, Blaise had sang I'm Bossy, Neville had sang Putting On the Ritz, and Ginny had sang These Boots Are Made for Walking all in one afternoon.

"HEY! HERMIONE!" Ron shouted as she walked near. She turned bright red and quietly sat down next to Harry.

"Yes Ron?"

"Be my girlfriend?" Ron asked with a cheeky grin.

"OF COURSE! It took a song to make you realize you should ask me?" Hermione said laughing, her mood better. Harry smiled, he was happy for his friends…but what about him? All of a sudden Blaise and Pansy stood up behind Draco, and Ron and Hermione stood up behind Harry. Harry looked around at the odd cordination. He quietly sat there, knowing what was coming…

"There you see him, sitting there across the way. He don't got alot to say, but there's something about him. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss boy." Pansy and Blaise said pointing across the room. Draco turned bright red as he looked right at Harry. Their eyes locked.

"Yes, you want him! Look at him, you know you do. It's possible he wants you too…There's one way to ask him. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the boy." Hermione and Ron sang behind Harry as they responded to Pansy and Blaise. The Great Hall had gone silent at the love unfolding in the song between the two boys. "Kiss the boy." Pansy echoed back to Hermione. Draco was surprised that they were singing together since they supposedly hated each other.

"Shalalalala," Ron and Blaise sang in unison, "My oh my."

"Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the boy." Pansy sang, hitting Draco in the back of the head as he sat still.

"Shalalalala." Ron and Blaise repeated.

"Ain't that sad, it's such a shame." Hermione sang across the hall as she put an arm around Harry. Harry sat there in shock watching the blonde boy. Would he do it or will Draco do it?

"Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy, go on and kiss the boy." Hermione and Pansy sang together.

"Kiss the boy."

"Nows your moment, sitting in the Great Hall. Boy, you better do it soon, the time will be better." Blaise sang, leaning next to his blonde aggravated friend. Draco started twiddling his thumbs. He looked up and locked gazes with Harry and his beautiful green eyes…

"He don't say a word, and he won't say a word until you kiss the boy!" Ron reminded.

"Kiss the boy!"

"Shalalalala," Ron and Blaise sang again, "My oh my."

"Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the boy." Pansy sang with a sad nod as she watched the two boys just sit there and stare at each other.

"Shalalalala." Ron and Blaise continued.

"Ain't that sad, it's such a shame! Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy." Hermione sang pointing to Draco directly. No one moved in the Great Hall, even Dumbledore had stopped to watch.

"Shalalalala." Hermione and Pansy now sang the shalalala's.

"Don't be scared, you better be prepared! Go on and kiss the boy." Ron sang next to his friend.

"Shalalalala."

"Don't stop now; don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the boy. Go on and kiss the boy." Blaise sang to his friend before turning back to the Great Hall.

"Kiss the boy." Blaise and Pansy sang together now.

"Oh, ohnoo.." Ron and Hermione murmured.

"Kiss the boy, kiss the boy." Blaise and Pansy sang again.

"Lalalala, Lalalala." Hermione sang, getting louder.

"Go on and kiss the boy."

"Lalalala, Lalalala." Ron sang, joining in with his new girlfriend.

"Go on and kiss the boy!" Blaise and Pansy finished

Now Draco and Harry were slowly getting up and going around their own table, their gazes still locked on the other boy.

"Shalalalala." Ron and Blaise had gone back to the shalalalas, "My oh myyyyy."

"Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the boy." Pansy sang with wide eyes as she watched the two boys get closer to each other.

"Shalalalala."

"Ain't that sad, it's such a shame. Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy." Hermione sang loudly as she watched her best friend and supposed worst enemy.

"Lalalala, Lalalala." Ron and Hermione sang.

"Go on and kiss the boy, go on and kiss that boy!" Pansy and Blaise sang towards the two boys.

"Lalalala, Lalalala." Ron and Hermione sang in the background.

"Go on and kiss the boy, go on and kiss the boy." Blaise and Pansy sang one last time.

"Kiss the boy. Kiss the boy, go on and kiss the boy!" The four sang together and went silent.

"You want to do this just as much as I do?" Draco muttered to Harry.

"Of course, I'm glad you finally figured out that you were gay." Harry responded with a laugh. He took Draco's in his hands and full on kissed him. Their magic melded around them in a power haze as the Great Hall went silent. They stopped and looked around.

"Uh…EXCUSE US." Harry shouted and pulled the blonde boy out the door. Hermione and Ron laughed as Harry ran out the door. The Great Hall proceeded to clap wildly for the four singers and the hot finale.

"Well this has been an exciting day! Finally a prophecy fulfilled….Oh just finish your meals and get back to your dorms for tomorrow shall be break." Dumbledore said to the Great Hall as the talking came back to the area. He looked down at the piece of paper he had been carrying. He had done this whole fiasco for just that reason.

_Two of different houses shall meet in love. One of the dark and one of the light. One of the Snake an one of the Lion. They shall be soul mates for each other and shall find a power that no one will know not of. Once this pair has been found the houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will finally be in peace. The lion shall be the most powerful of his age and the snake shall be the most cunning and smart of his age._

_-Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin _

The End.


End file.
